Where the Heart Is
by Heroe
Summary: A series of oneshots based upon prompts from SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE, BUT ONGOING.
1. The Relationship Complex

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke tries to understand the peculiar relationship between Haruno Sakura and his replacement, Sai. Response to prompt one (the smell of fresh paint) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**Author's Note**: I _really_ did not like the first oneshot that I wrote for prompt one, so I wrote this one instead. I may rewrite and repost the first oneshot, _Crime Scene Investigation_, at a later date.

**THE RELATIONSHIP COMPLEX**

Uchiha Sasuke did not claim to be an expert when it came to relationships. His regrettable history spoke for itself. However, even he could see that there was something peculiar about the relationship between Haruno Sakura and the former Root member, Sai. It was a study of contradictions. For example, Sai tended to call her offensive names and Sakura habitually used him as a punching bag; Sai patiently listened to her incessant chatter and Sakura happily answered his inane questions; Sai was generally calm and Sakura was normally animated; and, both Sai and Sakura had a penchant for insincere smiles depending upon the situation.

Truthfully, Sasuke did not know if they were friends, enemies or something else. It was the possibility of _'something else'_ that kept him disturbed.

When he mentioned the oddity of their relationship to Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki had merely shrugged and carelessly replied, "It's a love-hate thing, you know?"

_No, he did not know. _

The _'love'_ facet of their relationship left a particularly bad taste in his mouth.

Sasuke's disposition on the subject worsened when, in addition to their unsettling interaction, he noticed the inordinate amount of time Sakura and Sai spent together. When he broached the topic with Hatake Kakashi, the masked ninja's eyes crinkled with amusement and he guilelessly asked, "Are you feeling neglected, Sasuke?"

_No, he felt annoyed._

The pinnacle of his frustration came from the close proximity in which the pair sat whenever Sai worked on one of his paintings. Sakura would lean in to watch and Sai would accept her hovering presence without complaint. Meanwhile, they would participate in a steady flow of conversation that usually revolved around art and literature. Their comfort level with each other was disquieting, to say the least.

When Sasuke pointed out the seeming impropriety of their relationship to Sakura, the medic-nin gave him a narrowed look and said with controlled fury, "I don't appreciate the implication."

As she stormed off, Sasuke was displeased to note that he still did not have an explanation for her attachment to the artist.

Sai, having overheard the dispute, approached Sasuke with a clinical expression of the face. "Your relationship with Sakura is strange. You underestimate her, but appear to hold her in some esteem. You ignore her, but always observe her. You push her away, but don't want her to be with anyone else. I don't understand."

Not certain how to respond, Sasuke remained mulishly silent.

"I was raised to be emotionally stilted," Sai imparted. "But even I can see that something exists between the two of you. Something you refuse to acknowledge."

Sasuke caught the acrid smell of freshly mixed paint as Sai strolled past, intent upon following the path in which Sakura had just fled. Yet, before the impassive male was out of earshot, he had a final piece of insight to share. "Sakura may be a monstrous hag, but someday she'll find someone that likes her for who she is. Someone whose feelings she can reciprocate. What will you do then?"

That parting query would keep Sasuke awake for many nights to come.

**THE END**


	2. Words Unspoken

**Summary**: Tragedy brings perspective. Response to prompt two (late) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**WORDS UNSPOKEN**

"The Hokage's apprentice..."

"...ambushed."

"The entire team was D.O.A..."

"...a tragedy."

Uchiha Sasuke was not the sort to partake in village gossip; however, when snippets of various conversations regarding a recent mission gone wrong assailed his ears, he could not help but stop and listen.

"What a shame..."

"...that's the life of a shinobi."

"Haruno Sakura..."

When the name he had been dreading to hear was finally mentioned, Sasuke quit eavesdropping and employed his body flicker technique to reach the hospital in record time. He burst through the double doors and determinedly made his way to the registration desk. Ailing civilians and shinobi were carelessly shoved aside until he was at the front of the line and had fully grasped the receptionist's notice.

"Tell me where Haruno Sakura is. _Now_."

The receptionist forced a smile and asked, "What's your relationship to Haruno-san, sir?"

Sasuke was brought up short by the inquiry. What was their relationship? Were they teammates? Yes, when they were genin. Were they friends? Maybe, that is what she claimed when they last spoke. Were they more than friends? No, and now they may never be.

"He's family!"

Naruto's loud and, for once, convenient entrance saved Sasuke from having to answer the discomfiting question.

"Sakura-chan's chakra is really weak, but I can still feel her. Let's go, bastard!"

Sasuke was embarrassed to realize he had become so affected by the situation that his senses had actually dulled. He should have been able to perceive Sakura's chakra as well. No doubt, after confirming Sakura's well-being, Naruto would rub this momentary lapse in his face. Another speech about the importance of bonds was probably forthcoming too. _Damn_.

When the pair arrived at room 302, there was no hesitancy on Naruto's part as he barreled inside without bothering to knock. "Sakura-chan!"

Having regained his calm upon learning that Sakura was alive, Sasuke followed his hyperactive companion at a sedate pace. And, while the kunoichi was distracted by Naruto's effervescent greeting and incessant chatter, he took the opportunity to study her from a distance. She was pale, extremely so, and the ugly green hospital gown did naught to improve her washed out appearance. Unsightly bandages covered the majority of her hands and arms. There was massive facial bruising and gauze had been generously applied to a head wound which, to his frustration, kept him from ascertaining its seriousness. In sum, she was a wreck.

"It looks worse than it is," Sakura told Naruto with false cheer. "Since my injuries aren't life threatening, hospital protocol is to let them heal on their own. Although, when I recover my chakra, I'll go ahead and heal them anyway. It'll be like nothing even happened."

The Sharingan-wielder scoffed at the obvious front, positive that the chances of her getting over this incident so easily were zero-to-none.

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke and, upon meeting his knowing and hard-lined stare, her unconvincing facade began to crack. She diverted her gaze, rapidly blinking back tears.

"My team's dead because of me," she brokenly confessed.

Naruto immediately objected. "That's not true, Sakura-chan!"

"It is," she insisted. "I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough_. I just wasn't enough_."

In contrast to Naruto's kind protestation, Sasuke's response was curt and unsympathetic. "If you believe that's true, then you have to strive to become smarter... become faster... become stronger... _become_ _enough_, so that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Teme, don't talk to Sakura-chan like that! She's amazing as-is!"

"Thank you, Naruto," she said while swiping at a few errant tears.

Making eye contact for a second time, Sakura then offered him a tremulous smile. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

The tension seeped out of Sasuke's shoulders at her gratitude. It was an acknowledgement that she had understood the meaning behind his brusque words. She had understood that they were his way of saying he believed in her, that he respected her and that he felt she was capable of achieving whatever goals she set for herself. But, most of all, she understood that he already thought she was more than enough.

**THE END**


	3. Astraphobia

**Summary**: It took a botched mission, near death experience and nature's fury for Haruno Sakura to grasp that that something was amiss. Response to prompt three (phobia) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**ASTRAPHOBIA**

It took a botched mission, near death experience and nature's fury for Haruno Sakura to grasp that that something was amiss.

The assignment had been simple, and only classified A-rank due to the consequences of failure: deliver a medical scroll to the allied nation of Kumogakure, the contents of which would be used by its healers to combat a highly resistant influenza outbreak. No casualties had resulted from the epidemic as of yet, but it was widespread and had begun to take its toll on the country's economy and military force.

Team Kakashi, comprised of the legendary Copy Ninja and three Sannin apprentices, had been chosen to complete the mission for a number of reasons. These included Sakura's medical background, Naruto's friendship with Killer B and Sasuke's need to redeem himself in the eyes of the Fourth Raikage. In short, they were on a goodwill mission.

The likelihood of anyone trying to steal the scroll was said to have been minimal at best.

However, amidst their second day of travel, Team Kakashi was ambushed upon approaching the border between the Lands of Frost and Lightning. A web of intricate and well-laid traps had been constructed to catch them off guard. The traps were successful enough to separate the four man team into pairs - Kakashi with Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke - as well as allow an enemy shinobi to swoop in and abscond with the scroll.

Sakura did not have an opportunity to give chase because, in a misguided effort to protect her, Sasuke had become injured and was on the brink of losing consciousness. She had been faced with two foes in the front and one in the rear. When the latter had attempted to pierce her with a tanto from behind, Sasuke had used his own body as a shield. Sakura was baffled as to why he had not executed a jutsu, particularly his trademark Chidori, in defense.

She eliminated her opponents with sheer brute strength; it was a rather messy affair.

The medical-nin then hurried to her fallen teammate and administered emergency first aid. Precious minutes elapsed as she skillfully worked to stabilize him. Once she was certain that he was out of danger, her thoughts went to Kakashi and Naruto. She hoped they were alright and, if so, that they were in the process of retrieving the scroll.

The final stage of healing Sasuke was disrupted by a distant rumble, which was followed by a bolt of lightning that zigzagged its way through the overcast sky. Sakura's hands, normally quite confident and competent, began to tremble in response. Her skin turned clammy and her heart pounded like a rapidly beaten drum. She was overwhelmed with anxiety.

Memories better forgotten came to the forefront of her mind - the Land of Iron, the wounded kunoichi from Taka and the unsettling confrontation with Sasuke. She could still easily recall the murderous intent of his lightning-based attack, how her hair stood on end from the electrostatic discharge, and how the kill strike aimed for her back escalated from a chilling hum to the menacing sound of a thousand chirping birds.

A gravelly voice interrupted the unbidden recollection. "It's okay, Sakura... calm down... breathe. There's nothing to be afraid of..."

She was more than a little surprised at the reassurance. "Sasuke-kun..."

"The lightning won't hurt you, I promise..."

It was at this point that realization set in. Sasuke had not summoned Chidori or a similar jutsu because he had somehow become aware of her phobia. He had suffered harm to keep her from remembering the darkest moment of their relationship. Her heart swelled with emotion.

When was the last time she had actually been exposed to Chidori? It had been months ago, during the war. She had not even caught a glimpse of it since their return to Konohagakure. Sasuke must have been purposefully refraining from using the technique in her presence.

"It's okay," he repeated.

Oddly enough, it was okay. As the next wave of thunder and lightning materialized, Sakura decided that it was not nearly as fearsome as the first.

**THE END**


	4. The Long, Winding Road

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura was willing to follow Uchiha Sasuke at the age of twelve, and she is still willing to follow him at the age of seventeen. Response to prompt four (there was no warning) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**THE LONG, WINDING ROAD**

The post-war decision that was handed down by the Kages should not have come as a shock, but it did nonetheless. _The Sharingan was too dangerous to be left unchecked and should die out with the last Uchiha_.

Sound examples were given for the mandate: Uchiha Madara's desire for power; Uchiha Obito's wish for a new world; Uchiha Fugaku and the clan's resentment and planned _coup d'état_ of Konoha; and, of course, Uchiha Sasuke's mad quest for vengeance. The Uchiha had a propensity for instability.

Uzumaki Naruto vehemently argued on Sasuke's behalf, though his efforts were to no avail. While it was true that Sasuke had been instrumental in the Allied Force's victory during the Fourth Shinobi World War, it did not detract from the fact that he had already shown himself willing to go to horrific extremes if he felt justified. Neither the guilty nor the innocent had been safe from his fury and, even worse, he was not the least bit repentant for his actions.

As a small mercy, depending upon how you looked at it, the Kages chose to sentence Sasuke to a lifetime of imprisonment in lieu of execution. He was housed in the maximum security ward of the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility. Visitation was kept to the barest minimum and, thus, Haruno Sakura had not seen him since his incarceration.

This is why, for the sixth night in a row, the sole kunoichi of Team Seven sat upon a bench near the road leading out of her village. She was not at all surprised when Sasuke finally made an appearance many hours later. He, in turn, was not at all surprised to discover Sakura waiting on him. Some things never changed.

"I knew the prison wouldn't hold you for long," she idly remarked.

Reminiscent of years past, Sasuke walked by her without any sign of acknowledgement.

A weary smile crossed Sakura's deceptively delicate features. "Why don't you say anything to me? Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me..."

The familiar lines caused him to waver.

"No matter what path I take, everything leads back to _that night_," she bitterly revealed. The night a young, naïve girl confessed to a boy and had her world irrevocably altered as a result.

"Hn."

When Sasuke did not immediately depart, Sakura gained the confidence to finish what she had come to say. "I know about your past, I've seen you at your lowest and I'm still here. I love you with all my heart."

"You really are annoying," he muttered while indifferently staring toward the village exit.

Sakura gave a broken laugh at the anticipated insult.

"I am," she agreed. "Even so, I'm asking you to please take me with you. I understand the consequences - that I'll have to leave my family and friends, that I'll be hunted as a missing-nin - but they're preferable to being without you. Because, to me, that's the same as being alone."

"Tch."

Taking the dismissive noise as a rejection, Sakura closed her eyes and allowed her shoulders to sag in defeat. "Go then, Sasuke-kun," she said. "I won't scream for help, I won't try to stop you. Just go, and I'll pray for your happiness."

When no reply was forthcoming, she assumed he had left. Thereafter, several seconds elapsed as she accustomed herself to the permanent feeling of hopeless solitude. Then, upon finding the strength to confront the world once more, she cracked a tired lid. The sight that greeted her was far from expected.

Sasuke scowled as he stood in front of her, right arm outstretched and the palm of his hand facing upward. "We don't have all night, Sakura. The guards will be searching for me soon."

Viridian eyes shimmered, and there was no hesitancy as she placed her hand into his own.

"Thank you."

**THE END**


	5. Scarred Remembrance

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura had long since learned that beauty was not just skin deep. Post 275. Response to prompt five (keepsake) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**SCARRED REMEMBRANCE**

Haruno Sakura had a towel modestly tucked around her otherwise nude frame as she made the short trek from the local inn's wash area to its hot spring. Her childhood friend and rival, Yamanaka Ino, walked at her side while sharing the latest gossip to circulate throughout their village. Sakura made appropriate comments when necessary, but was actually more focused on reaching the communal bath for some well-deserved relaxation.

Upon arriving at the geothermal pool, Sakura discarded her towel and then dipped a toe to assess its temperature. Finding it to be satisfactory, she was prepared to immerse herself in the heated water only to be halted by Ino's startled screech.

"Eeh?!"

Sakura looked at her companion, blinking in confusion at the sudden upset. "What's wrong, Ino?"

"_What's wrong?_" Ino repeated with an angry snap, as if the reason behind her change in attitude should have been obvious. She pointed an explanatory finger at the jagged scar marring Sakura's formerly pristine abdomen. "_That is what's wrong!_ Where the hell did you get that injury?!"

"Oh," Sakura said in understanding as her hand flitted across the blemish. "You know how it is, I went left when I should have gone right."

The vague reply caused Ino's perceptive blue eyes to narrow into thin slits. She easily deduced that Sakura did not want to discuss the who, what, when, where, why, and how of her injury. At least, not today.

"Hmpf," she sniffed. "I only brought it up because I've seen you heal larger wounds without a trace. But, if you don't want to talk about it, then just forget I said anything."

Sakura smiled as she slipped into the onsen. "Sorry, Ino. I guess you could say I kept the scar as a reminder..."

Ino was naturally curious and, sensing an opening, could not help but ask, "A reminder of what?"

"The answer's twofold," Sakura related with a lazy shrug. "It's a reminder that I'm strong now, but it's also a reminder of what I'm willing to sacrifice for my most precious person."

Eyes closed as she lolled in the water, unbidden images from Team Kakashi's mission to Sunagakure rose to the surface: the searing desert sun, the old lady that taunted and manipulated death, the cave in which Sakura's resolve was tested and proven, and the man-turned-puppet with a hidden heart. Fact was, she would have been content to be impaled a thousand times over by Akasuna no Sasori's poisoned blade if it meant seeing Uchiha Sasuke one more time.

"So, the bud has finally blossomed enough to weather a storm?"

Sakura laughed. "A sandstorm, for sure."

**THE END**


	6. The Haunting

**Summary**: Something goes bump in the night. Response to prompt six (night in) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**Author's Note**: This oneshot took on a life of its own. If enough people are interested, I may extend and continue it at a later date.

**THE HAUNTING**

"I'm going to kill him."

The threat earned an indelicate snort.

"I'm seriously going to kill him this time," Uchiha Sasuke declared.

Haruno Sakura gave an exaggerated roll of the eyes. "You've been saying that since we were twelve years old, and haven't followed through yet."

"He broke my fucking ankle!" Sasuke snapped.

"And I'm mending it, so quit whining," Sakura rejoined while kneeling and allowing her healing chakra to flow into the injured extremity.

Her dismissiveness only fueled Sasuke's ire, but he said nothing further. Instead, he mulishly tilted his head and stared at the darkened clouds that had begun to accumulate in the sky. With more than a little amusement, the medic-nin realized that she was now being given the silent treatment. _How mature._

In all honesty, Sakura could understand his pique. Team Kakashi had been assigned a low-level escort mission and were attacked by some mediocre bandits while en route. Their idiotic teammate, Uzumaki Naruto, had taunted Sasuke with a competition to see who could defeat the most bandits without utilizing any jutsu. The blond knucklehead had not waited for Sasuke to accept the challenge, and jumped headfirst into battle with the intent of eliminating the bandits that were nearest to his longtime rival. Then, in usual Naruto fashion, one misstep led to another and, before they knew it, he and Sasuke were on the ground in a tangled heap. A broken ankle was the result of his childish antics.

"It's getting late and the incoming storm's not going to hold off long," Sakura stated what Sasuke had undoubtedly been thinking. "Since Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are completing the mission alone and you'll require a few hours to fully recuperate, we should find shelter."

Her sullen companion did not respond.

"If memory serves, there's an inn not too far from here. We can rent a couple of rooms for the night."

"Hn."

Taking the brief utterance as consent, Sakura gave his ankle one last critical look before standing. She had done all she could. The kunoichi proceeded to hold out her hand to assist Sasuke to his feet, which he stubbornly refused in lieu of clumsily rising on his own. _Stupid. Uchiha. Pride._

A ten minute walk turned into thirty thanks to Sasuke's need to be self-reliant. Despite his obstinacy, they were lucky enough to reach the inn as the first droplets of rain started to descend.

"You want to stay _here_?"

Of course, when Sasuke chose to end his silence, it would be to complain of all things.

The inn was a dilapidated, two-story construct. Its wooden exterior showed indications of rot and the glass windows were dirt encrusted with no light escaping from within. It had a poorly maintained yard with a fractured, concrete path that led to the entrance. A partially hung vacancy sign swayed due to the looming storm's ominous wind.

"It's not as if we have a lot of options, Sasuke-kun. The next inn is miles away."

"Fine," he yielded and unhappily limped toward the entrance.

Sakura stifled her laughter at the snobbish behavior. It was rather surprising under the circumstances. Sasuke had been a missing-nin for years and surely resided in worse locations. It made her wonder if his return to Konoha had actually made him softer, not that she would ever broach the topic aloud.

Once inside the foyer, Sakura could not help but wince at the continued disrepair. Gas lanterns were the only source of illumination, yet it was easy to see that the furnishings were dull and aged, every surface was swathed with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs decorated each nook and cranny.

Nonetheless, she was determined to be optimistic. "It appears there's no electricity, but at least it's dry."

A scowl was received for her efforts.

"Welcome," a somber voice suddenly intoned from their right. The two ninja pivoted in unison, wary from not having heard the innkeeper's approach. He was a tall, gaunt figure with beady eyes and a balding head. His clothing was sorely outdated and his mouth seemed to be permanently affixed into a downward arc. "Two rooms?"

"One," Sasuke corrected.

Sakura was relieved. Now that they were inside and had met the innkeeper, the idea of separate rooms was not at all favorable. This especially held true when the innkeeper's discomfiting gaze centered on her for an extended period.

"As you wish," the innkeeper droned.

After registering and being ushered to their room, Sakura sagged against a shabbily papered wall. "Okay, that guy was just creepy."

Sasuke had already eased himself onto the worn futon and was in the process of rubbing his swollen, discolored ankle. "Go prepare for bed, Sakura. I'll keep watch."

"There's no electricity," she reminded. "If I take a shower, the water's going to be cold."

"Better now than in the morning."

Sakura could not argue with that logic. The thought of traveling with wet hair during the frigid morning hours made her shiver and goosebumps developed on the skin.

"I'm going to leave the restroom door open so we can share the lantern, Sasuke-kun."

He waved a negligent hand as if to say, "Do what you will."

The shower was quick and chilled Sakura to the bone. She dried and securely tucked a towel around her middle before shuffling to the sink. She then retrieved her comb and absentmindedly ran it through dampened strands. A dozen or so strokes later, she caught a shadow of movement in the dimly lit mirror that was situated above the sink.

Assuming the silhouette to be her teammate, Sakura went into medic-mode. "You should really stay off that foot until tomorrow, Sasuke-kun."

"Hmpf," Sasuke grunted from the main guestroom.

He sounded as though he had not gotten up from the futon which, worrisomely, did not explain the shape Sakura had seen in the mirror. She whirled, only to inexplicably observe that she was alone in the restroom.

"You're being paranoid," she muttered. "This spooky inn has your imagination running amuck."

Sasuke cut her rambling short. "What the hell's taking you so long? I'd like to sleep at some point tonight."

Sakura hurriedly finished her ablutions, donned her sleeping attire and sheepishly exited the restroom. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

His back was to her and he was lying on the edge of the sole futon. A generous portion of the padded mattress had been left available for her personal use. She smiled at the consideration. Surmising that he intended to shower and whatnot on the morrow, she snuffed out the lantern after becoming comfortably settled. Sleep came on swift wings.

It was well past midnight and the storm kept raging. The limbs of a red maple insistently knocked at the window of their room. Sakura shifted at the commotion, but did not wholly rouse. She was soothed by a masculine hand that came to rest upon her abdomen.

When the hand crept upward and touched the curvature of her breast, all vestiges of sleep dissipated. Thinking this to be an involuntary reaction from her slumbering bedmate, Sakura was flushed and flustered as she reached to extract the hand. However, before she had an opportunity to carry out the deed, the hand scaled high enough for lengthy fingers to encompass her fragile neck.

The fingers tightened, mercilessly disrupting Sakura's airflow. Panic hit. She thrashed about the futon and clawed at her neck for release. Peculiarly, for all her power, she could not find the strength to break free of the terrible hold.

"Sakura! Sakura!?"

Sasuke was frantic as he pulled her convulsing form into his arms. She peered at him with wide, frightened eyes while still scraping at the ghastly hand circling her neck.

"Snap out of it, Sakura!"

At Sasuke's shouted command, the strangulation halted and she was miraculously able to breathe again. She cradled her abused throat, simultaneously coughing, wheezing and attempting to inhale large quantities of oxygen. It took a fair amount of time for her to gather that she remained in Sasuke's protective embrace.

"You had a nightmare," he consoled. "Just a nightmare. You're alright."

"No," she gasped. "Not a nightmare... there was _someone_ in here... _something_ in here... choking me!"

"I was here, Sakura. There wasn't anyone else in the room."

She pushed out of his arms and fumbled for the lantern. Under its gentle glow, she gestured to her neck. "Tell me this was just a nightmare!"

Sasuke carefully studied the damage that had been wrought to her neck. The ugly abrasions that had been inflicted by her nails were predominant and secreted any previous harm that may have existed.

"Let me get you a moist cloth and cup of water. We'll clean you up then work on healing your wounds."

"I'm not making this up, Sasuke-kun!"

As he entered the restroom, Sakura ran shaky fingers through her untidy tresses and looked unseeingly at the rumpled futon. Sadly, it was only a matter of seconds before her recovery was interrupted by a loud crash. Her head swiveled in Sasuke's direction to see that the restroom door had been closed.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Incessant banging and cursing could be heard from the other side of the door.

Climbing from the futon, Sakura speedily crossed the room and grabbed the knob. She tried to twist it to no avail. The door was locked.

Temper escalating, then and there she decided that enough was enough.

"Stand back, Sasuke-kun!"

No additional warning was given as her chakra-laced fist made contact with the door, tearing the wood from its hinges.

Sakura glowered at her liberated teammate. "Just a nightmare, eh?"

Sasuke persisted with his skepticism. "Any number of reasons could have caused the door to stick. The bogeyman is a bit farfetched."

Immediately thereafter, a shrill cry of unknown origin pierced the air; the taps of the shower and sink gushed crimson liquid of their own accord; window glass shattered from the relentless branches of the maple red; and, the lantern died thereby shrouding them in pitch black.

"I'm not one to say I told you so..."

Sakura trailed off as Sasuke, with his kekkei genkai blazing, limped past her and returned to the main guestroom. She listened to him purposefully move about the area, but could not see to ascertain what he was doing. Sakura's confusion increased when familiar fabric whipped against her face.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Get dressed," he ordered.

"We're leaving? But it's a downpour out there."

Sasuke's tone was beyond impatient. "You'd rather stay _here_?"

"Point taken."

**THE END**

**(FOR NOW)**


	7. Intermission

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke sees a familiar face during the course of his travels. Post 352. Response to prompt seven (night out) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**INTERMISSION**

"Gimme 'nother one!" Suigetsu slurred.

Karin gave her drunken teammate a withering glance. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I've only had two," he argued while holding three fingers aloft. "I'm still thirsty."

"Of course you're thirsty," she lectured. "Alcohol absorbs water. You're practically made of water. It's only natural that you'd become dehydrated, idiot."

"Bitch-"

"How did you even get served? You're not old enough to drink!"

Suigetsu fondly ran a hand over his sword, Kubikiribōchō, and smiled to expose sharpened teeth. "Threatening to dismember the barkeep was as effective as having a fake ID."

The disclosure was followed by a string of hiccups.

"You do realize that we're supposed to be keeping a low profile, don't you? Your big ass sword and bystander death threats make that somewhat difficult."

Suigetsu's smile widened further. "You think my sword's big?"

"That wasn't a compliment, jerk!"

Sasuke, positioned in the chair next to Karin, intervened before the argument could escalate. "No more alcohol, Suigetsu. We're here to have dinner, and nothing else."

Karin batted her eyelashes. "I knew you'd see it my way, Sasuke."

"We've got company," Juugo suddenly alerted. "Four ninja - three male and one female - at the entrance. Konoha, by the looks of it."

Sasuke tensed upon the mentioning of his home village.

"Why's Juugo the one detecting the enemy?" Suigetsu questioned in a provoking manner. "Isn't that supposed to be Karin's job? If she can't carry her own weight, then we should just ditch her."

"Suigetsu, I'm going to kick your-"

Her rant was purposefully interrupted by the swordsman. "Woah, the Konoha babe's hot. She's around our age too. Maybe we should upgrade, Sasuke."

Juugo even had the temerity to join in. "Her hair's pretty, like a cherry blossom."

"Sakura," their leader muttered, quickly pulling up the hood of his cloak to obscure his features.

"That's what he said," Suigetsu blithely remarked. "Pretty hair like a sakura... a cherry blossom."

Hebi watched as the newly arrived ninja were seated and placed their orders for the evening meal. Thereafter, there seemed to be a moment of lively debate at the table before the pink-haired Leaf stood and headed for the bar. They observed her talk and tease the barkeep, easily cajoling him into pouring several glasses of alcohol. Then to Hebi's surprise, instead of taking the alcohol back to her table and distributing it amongst her comrades, the underaged female proceeded to consume one glass after another without pause. Once finished, she sent the barkeep a playful wink, pivoted and returned to her seat.

Like master, like apprentice.

Suigetsu laughed. "She drinks like a bloody sailor. I think I'm in love."

"Think something else," Sasuke curtly responded. "She's not for you."

A boisterous voice overrode the din of the tavern. "Yosh! You're the epitome of youth and beauty, Sakura-san. I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a drinking competition. The loser will have to run back to Konoha on their hands."

The offer was immediately and vehemently rejected. A ninja similar in appearance - bowl cut and green spandex – proceeded to loudly and tearfully scold Rock Lee about the dangers of imbibing alcohol, particularly the "drunken fist."

Karin asked in disbelief, "Run back to Konoha on their hands? Is he insane? That's at least eighty miles."

Meanwhile, Suigetsu zeroed in on a different point of interest. "Pinky's name is Sakura, eh? You know her, don't cha, Sasuke?"

Sasuke abruptly rose and bit out, "We're leaving."

A ne'er-do-well smirk crossed Suigetsu's visage. There was a story to be told, for sure. Not that the uppity Uchiha would ever be willing to share.

Hebi covertly moved toward the exit, only to have their departure delayed when Sasuke slowed to take a last glimpse in Sakura's direction. The action was not lost on his companions. Then, as if coming to his senses, Sasuke's eyes hardened and he pushed out the tavern door into the cold, merciless night. It was time for Hebi to resume their mission. There could be no distractions.

Sakura remained none the wiser.

**THE END**


	8. The World Keeps Spinning

**Summary**: The Hokage is dead, long live the Hokage. Character deaths. Response to prompt eight (the student becomes the teacher) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**Author's Note**: There is so much more that I wanted to write with this oneshot, but intrusions from family and work have me falling behind on SasuSaku month. I may extend and continue it at a later date.

**THE WORLD KEEPS SPINNING**

_The Hokage is dead, long live the Hokage._

At the ripe age of twenty-seven, Sarutobi Konohamaru felt old. He had lived through sieges and wars, lost friends and loved ones, and been governed by no less than three Hokages. Soon to be four, if his current mission proved successful.

"Kakashi-sensei is dead," Haruno Sakura woodenly repeated.

Konohamaru offered his condolences. "I'm sorry, Sakura. He was a great man."

"He was a lazy pervert," she returned with brutal honesty. "But, yes, he was a great man."

"You know why I'm here," Konohamaru tentatively broached the matter at hand. "There's no one else."

Sakura gave a short, unamused laugh. "That's because everyone else is dead. Tsunade-shishou. Naruto. Sasuke-kun. And now Kakashi-sensei."

Seated at the bar of her most recent gambling den, the sole survivor of Team Seven took an extended swig of her drink. Konohamaru suspected it was far from the first and a long way from the last.

"To be named Hokage is an immense honor," he said.

"Then _you_ become Hokage," she snapped.

Konohamaru sent her a sheepish smile. "It's not my time. Give me a few more years."

Sakura's eyes were as cold as the emerald that they reflected. "Let me tell you something, Konohamaru: My being named Hokage isn't an honor. It isn't a _fucking_ achievement. I didn't earn it by my own merit. All of my competition is six feet under, and each and every one of them was or would have been a better Hokage than I. To be blunt, I'm simply the best option because there are no other options."

"I understand that this is a difficult time for you," he placated. "However, the needs of the village must take priority."

"The needs of the village _always_ take priority, don't they?"

Konohamaru could easily perceive her line of thought. Leaf elders ordering one brother to assassinate his clan and bear the guise of a missing-nin. Another brother, bitter and scarred while reared in a world of deceit. A repugnant snake. Red clouds. Vengeance. Two brothers clash, one falls. Truths revealed. Remorse. Rage. Retribution. Mad, mad eyes.

"Screw Konoha," she finally declared. "It took everything from me. _Everything_."

"It gave you everything too," Konohamaru gently reminded. "Without Konoha, there would have been no Senju Tsunade, no Hatake Kakashi, no Uzumaki Naruto, and especially no Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura lowered her lashes and inhaled deeply, attempting to regain control of her wayward emotions.

"I never wanted to be Hokage," she murmured. "That was Naruto's dream. And, at the very end, it was Sasuke-kun's dream too."

Konohamaru had not been a soldier during the Fourth Shinobi World War, but he knew it had brought an abrupt end to many people's dreams. He also knew that the self-sacrifice of Naruto and Sasuke had allowed the shinobi nations to survive and rebuild, for its people to hope and begin to dream anew.

"They'd want you to carry on their legacy."

"Bastards," she softly cursed. "Forever making me watch their backs, walk in their shadows."

"I'll consider that your acceptance speech," Konohamaru replied with an upward tilt of the lips.

"Tomorrow," Sakura relented. "Let me have tonight, and we'll set out for Konoha tomorrow."

Feeling as though a heavy burden had just been lifted, the Sarutobi heir issued a brief nod and prepared to exit the premises. He would give Sakura tonight to drown herself in memories of the past, because there would be much to do tomorrow and in the days to come. And, after all, the past was the foundation for the present and the building blocks for the future.

Sakura interrupted his departure by waving piece of parchment in the air. "By the way, Konohamaru, I can't leave this town until my gambling debt's been resolved. Since I don't have the necessary funds, you'll need to see that it's settled."

Konohamaru apprehensively took possession of the note. With unsteady fingers, he dared to unfurl the parchment and peer inside. He felt lightheaded upon catching sight of the outrageous quantity of zeroes.

"You're Hokage for five minutes, and I'm already destitute!"

**THE END**


	9. Camaraderie and Friendship

**Summary**: Bravery does not always require an act of heroism. Response to prompt nine (bravery) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**CAMARADERIE AND FRIENDSHIP**

"Quit dragging ass and get in there, bastard!"

All heads turned to witness Uchiha Sasuke being unceremoniously shoved through the doors of the Korean barbecue shop. A very noisy and stubborn jinchuuriki trailed after him.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto?" Sakura asked, at a loss for the impromptu entrance.

"Heya, Sakura-chan," Naruto saluted with a broad grin.

Sasuke merely grunted as his dark gaze took in the surroundings. Old-fashioned booths with charcoal grills built into the tabletops, the strong smell of marinated meat wafting through the air and an old man swiftly and efficiently preparing a variety of side dishes behind the front counter. The shop had not changed much since the last time he had visited some five years prior, meaning it must have been one of the few establishments to survive the Akatsuki invasion.

Clientele primarily consisted of recognizable faces from Sasuke's youth - Rookie Nine and Team Gai - as well as his proxy, Sai. They were comrades at best, though Naruto liked to toss around the overly sentimental word "friends" instead. In truth, Sasuke barely knew the majority. He was only really acquainted with the members of Team Seven, yet Naruto had ceaselessly badgered him to make an appearance at this get-together.

Naruto's nagging persisted. "You have something to say to everyone, don't you, Sasuke?"

Attention remained fixed on Sasuke due to Naruto's expectant query. Gritting his teeth, the former missing-nin had to remind himself that it would look bad on his record to murder the blond pest within a week of being reinstated as a Leaf shinobi. No matter how tantalizing the act may be...

His prolonged silence earned a hard slap on the back. "Spit it out, teme!"

Sasuke glowered at the contact.

"What a pain," Nara Shikamaru lazily drawled.

"Leave him be, Naruto," Yamanaka Ino piped in. "Sasuke will speak when he's ready."

Inuzuka Kiba disagreed. "This is as good a time as any. Let's hear what he has to say. Right, Akamaru? Shino?"

The oversized nin-dog, situated at its master's feet, gave a wag of the tail and barked in accord.

"I don't care either way," Aburame Shino replied.

Rock Lee energetically leapt onto a table and declared, "Speak from your heart, Sasuke! It will not lead you astray!"

"Oh brother," Tenten muttered.

Akimichi Chouji prompted, "The sooner he says something, the sooner we can eat."

Sai offered a disingenuous smile. "I didn't take the turncoat to be so shy. He's not going to start blushing and stammering like Hinata, is he?"

At his comment, the Hyuuga heiress lived up to her reputation.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tentatively intervened.

Glancing from one person to the next, Sasuke suddenly wondered how he could have ever thought of this peculiar group as his enemy. They may not be his friends per se, but they were most definitely his comrades. Naruto had recounted the determination and sacrifice these individuals, including the recently departed Hyuuga Neji, had afforded on his behalf. And now, their easy acceptance of his return was downright humbling.

Sasuke could feel the weight of Naruto's knowing stare. The idiot's perceptiveness never failed to piss him off.

"Thank you," he finally said.

There was no elaboration, as Sasuke was not the type to give flowery speeches. Everyone understood nonetheless. _Thank you for being able to forgive me, especially when I was unable to forgive myself. _

Abruptly turning on his heel, the Sharingan-wielder was more than ready to make his getaway. He had accomplished what he had set out to do and, to be frank, the sappy looks he was currently receiving made him extremely uncomfortable. Rock Lee had even burst into loud, wracking sobs.

However, before Sasuke had an opportunity to reach the exit, a pair of familiar arms encircled him from behind. Sakura leaned into his much larger frame and whispered for his ears alone, "That's one of the bravest things I've ever seen you do."

Heat rose to his cheeks.

Sasuke was saved from further embarrassment when Ino grasped him by the arm and jerked him out of Sakura's embrace. "Don't go, Sasuke. You and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru grumbled about the difficulty of women, Tenten threatened him for the insult to her gender, Rock Lee continued to wail, Chouji began to heartily feast, Kiba mercilessly taunted him for his girth, Shino sullenly pondered whether or not he had been remembered, Sai disparaged Naruto's manhood (or lack thereof), and Hinata lost consciousness at the mention of Naruto's unmentionable. All was right in Konoha once again.

**THE END**


	10. Love Potion

**Summary**: Blame it on the pheromones. Response to prompt ten (impulsive) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**LOVE POTION**

In the deepest depths of Anbu headquarters, the most secure site in all of Konohagakure bar the Hokage's residence and administrative center, were the laboratories for research and development. Only those with the highest level of clearance were allowed access since it was the hub for classified experimentation and innovation. This is where the best and brightest labored for the benefit of their village.

On this particular day, the hour was late and the occupancy of the laboratories had dwindled to one. Haruno Sakura was at her work station with eyes narrowed in concentration. She was bent over a test tube rack, cautiously preparing to funnel the liquid contents of a flask into the first of several small tubes. The open gas flame of a Bunsen burner flickered nearby.

Fluid was slowly and carefully streamed from one container to another.

Sakura was so focused on the task at hand, she failed to notice when a second person entered the room. It was not until that individual was within hair's breadth and spoke her name with undisguised annoyance that she became privy to her surroundings. With a startled gasp, she whirled and collided with the unexpected arrival. The concoction from the flask, which was now situated between the pair, came pouring out. It drenched the front of her and Uchiha Sasuke's garb.

"No, no, no," she was horrified.

Putting the flask aside, she hastily grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled his reluctant frame toward the safety shower. Once they were underneath, she released him and turned the water on full blast.

The prim and proper Uchiha did not appreciate the waterworks. "Shit, Sakura! What the hell?!"

His agitation increased when Sakura hurriedly discarded her lab coat and top, then started to remove his own. "Are you crazy?!"

"Be quiet, Sasuke-kun," she snapped. "This is entirely your fault!"

A glower was received for her cheek.

When both their chests were bared, Sakura seized the soap and proceeded to scrub them free of the spill. All the while, she muttered a variety of colorful words and phrases to describe Sasuke's idiocy. After doing everything she could to prevent a reaction from the mixture, Sakura shut off the spray and reached for a set of towels. One of them was rudely thrown in Sasuke's face.

"Dumbass," she insulted amid self-consciously wrapping the second towel around her upper body. Now that she had begun to calm, she was beet red at realizing Sasuke had just seen her uncovered.

Sasuke paused in the drying of his dark locks. "If you're finished dousing and slandering me, perhaps you'd be so kind as to tell me what the fuck is going on? What was in that flask?"

She glared. "Can't say. It's above your pay grade."

"If I was exposed to some lethal pathogen, you'd better make an exception," he threatened.

The threat fell on deaf ears.

"Speaking of pay grade, how did you get in here?" Sakura demanded. "Unless you earned half a dozen promotions since we last talked, you shouldn't be anywhere close to my lab."

"Hmpf," Sasuke arrogantly grunted. "As if Anbu or anyone else is capable of keeping me from my objective."

"And why, pray tell, is my lab your objective?"

"The dobe was worried," he evasively replied. "You haven't been home in two days."

Sakura gave a knowing arch of the brow. "Naruto, eh? Very generous, not to mention uncharacteristic, of you to take his concern to heart."

"The flask," Sasuke stubbornly repeated. "What was in it?"

"Fine," she grudgingly consented. "You're already breaking the rules, so I might as well add to the pot. We can go down together."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't exaggerate. No one besides you is even aware that I'm here."

"And not reporting you makes me an accomplice," Sakura pointed out.

"The flask," he reminded.

She suddenly issued an awkward laugh. "Um, about that flask..."

"Yes?" Sasuke warily prompted.

"It contained an agent that causes aromatic chemical compounds to be released into the air."

He blinked in confusion. "Meaning?"

"It affects certain pheromones," Sakura elucidated. "Androstenone and copulin, to be exact."

A tick developed in Sasuke's jaw. "Are you saying you dosed us with a sexual stimulant?"

She dejectedly nodded.

"How long?" he asked through clenched teeth. "How long until it takes effect? How long until it's out of our systems?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered with as much composure as possible.

"You don't know?!"

"It's new and this is the initial phase of testing," she rushed to explain. "We've only done studies on animals. Not humans."

Sasuke began to furiously pace.

"The concentration, duration of contact, solubility, and body part exposed will all play factors in the effect. Fortunately, our clothing acted as a protective barrier and we were able to cleanse ourselves rather quickly. Because of this, there's a very real chance that we won't be affected at all."

Upon completing her explanation, Sakura's attention was inadvertently drawn to the sculpted contours of Sasuke's back as he paced away from her. She gulped as heat pooled low in her belly. This did not bode well.

"So, it's absorbed through the skin?"

Sakura nodded again.

Sasuke pivoted and shot her a hard look. "Why were _you_ assigned a project like this? Wasn't there anyone else?"

She was utterly offended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," he boorishly clarified, "someone that's not a virgin."

"Who said that I was still a virgin?" Sakura daringly taunted. In a show of defiance, her hands came to rest on the hips with elbows thrust outward. Her towel slipped as a result.

Sasuke's gaze dropped to the bared flesh. Then, giving a fierce expletive, he came to stand directly in front of her with three lengthy strides. A menacing aura emanated as he declared, "You'd better still be a fucking virgin."

"Oxymoron much? I-"

Whatever she had been ready to articulate was cut off by the harsh slant of Sasuke's mouth against her own. Sakura's shock gave way to pleasant surprise. Her arms encircled his neck and the pressure was returned wholeheartedly. This was not how she envisioned her first kiss, but it would most definitely suffice.

So lost in the sensations that were elicited by their newfound connection, neither sensed the approach of the Hokage and her assistant. Tsunade's intelligent, golden eyes flicked from the embracing couple to the sopping and abandoned clothing to the puddle on the floor to the near empty flask on the work station, and she easily deduced what had occurred.

"How long did Anbu report Uchiha Sasuke has been on the premises?"

"Less than fifteen minutes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune responded.

"Based on the quantity that spilt to the floor, fewer than fifteen minutes is too soon for a reaction to the agent. Wouldn't you agree?"

Shizune glanced from the flask to the puddle. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Really," the Hokage huffed. "Neither of these brats is as clever as they think they are."

"No, Tsunade-sama," Shizune acknowledged.

"Crisis averted then," the Hokage determined and set to depart.

Shizune intervened. "Should I have Anbu escort Sasuke off the premises?"

The Hokage's smile was far from innocent. "Have them wait ten minutes. It should prove more embarrassing for all parties involved."

"Tsunade-sama!"

**THE END**


	11. The Moon Shines Bright

**Summary**: Haruno Sakura only had eyes for the moon. Character death. Response to prompt eleven (a night with no stars) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**THE MOON SHINES BRIGHT**

Haruno Sakura was dying.

She was dying and there was nothing that Uchiha Sasuke could do to prevent it. The cruel reality was, all of the power he accumulated while Orochimaru's disciple and thereafter had not prepared him for this eventuality. He was a fighter, not a healer.

"It's... okay... Sasuke-kun," she whispered through blood-stained lips.

'_Liar!' _he wanted to shout. _'This is as far from okay as you can get!'_

Sasuke did not think her imminent demise would hit him so hard, yet it did. He could not save her, and that made him feel like he had been thrust back to the point of beginning. That everything he had accomplished, everything he had become was for naught. He was once more a weak, ignorant child unable to protect someone precious to him.

"It's... okay," she repeated. "I'm... not... scared."

In response, Sasuke pulled her fragile body into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He hurriedly tried to savor everything she was, enough to last him a lifetime - the feel of her, the smell of her, the sound of her. Sakura may not be scared, but Sasuke suddenly realized that he was terrified. How was he supposed to survive in a world that she did not exist?

"The moon-" Sakura's soft-spoken words were interrupted by a fit of coughing that caused her entire frame to convulse.

Sasuke stubbornly tightened his hold, as if he could keep her with him by force of will alone.

"The moon and stars are out tonight," he rasped after the coughing and convulsions had subsided.

Sakura's mouth curved upward.

"I... don't... see the stars," she said with her final breaths. "I've... only ever... had eyes for... the moon."

In the years to come, whenever Sasuke caught sight of the crescent that had been engraved into his palm, he would be reminded of a beautiful, pink-haired girl that felt like happiness, smelled like heaven and sounded like hope. Perhaps they would have more time in the next life.

**THE END**


	12. Small Favors

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke had never been one to seek attention... until now. Response to prompt twelve (silver lining) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**SMALL FAVORS**

Uchiha Sasuke was a notorious fugitive of the Leaf, whose crimes were well-known throughout the Five Great Nations and beyond. His history of desertion, murder and general mayhem, not to mention his cursed surname, should have been enough to give anyone pause. However, once reinstated as a shinobi of Konohagakure, this was proven to the contrary. Many denizens of the village, the vast majority of those being female, came to consider Sasuke a tragically operatic figure; someone that had forsaken the path of vengeance and was now on the road to redemption. Oh, and his brooding good looks were not to be forgotten either.

At present, the onetime missing-nin was seated at the Ichiraku Ramen stand with his newly restored teammates. A vein was throbbing in his temple, while Uzumaki Naruto blatantly laughed to his left and Haruno Sakura furtively chuckled to his right. The source of his agitation and their amusement was a gaggle of girls whispering and making mooneyes in his direction a short distance away.

"It's nice to be home, eh, bastard?" Naruto ribbed amidst his laughter and a mouthful of noodles.

The jinchuuriki's table manners were as atrocious and nauseating as always, Sasuke thought with a turn of the stomach. He pushed his half-eaten bowl aside at the revolting display.

Naruto made a grab for the uneaten portion. "Don't mind if I do."

A third bowl was shoved in front of the blond male, thanks to Sakura. She then proceeded to stretch and rise from her stool. "You can have the rest of mine also. It's been fun, but I have to get back to the hospital. Injuries and illnesses await."

Sasuke could not contain his scowl. "You just got here."

"You work too much, Sakura-chan," Naruto grumbled through another heaping mouthful.

The latter remark was an understatement. Since the war, Konoha Hospital (and Sakura by association) had been flooded with their country's own medical issues as well as some of the more severe cases to have affected its allies. In the aftermath, civilians and veterans alike sought assistance for a wide range of mental and physical trauma. Sakura, renowned for her wartime efforts and being a disciple of the Slug Princess, was often specifically requested to render treatment for high priority matters. And, to Sasuke's growing annoyance, she refused to turn anyone away thereby sacrificing the better part of her time and energy for the benefit of those that were in need.

"The sick and wounded wait for no medic-nin," she said with a weary smile.

Sasuke countered, "Only because you don't make them."

For the first time in what felt like weeks, Sakura's brilliant green eyes locked with his and he was granted her complete, undivided attention. She carefully extended her right arm and ran a gentle hand along the slope of his cheek. He did not withdraw, instead basking in the feel of her soothing touch and chakra as a scratch from his morning training session was healed.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun," she teased with a wink. "You and Naruto-baka are still my favorite patients."

Naruto loudly protested the insult, food particles flying out of his mouth as a result. "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's left eye twitched as his moment with Sakura was ruined by the airborne remnants of Naruto's meal coming to land upon his person.

"Dobe," he threateningly growled.

"See ya," Sakura bade with a negligent wave.

The abrupt farewell distracted Sasuke from his ire. He frowned, watching the kunoichi's shrinking form as she trekked back to the hospital. "Dammit."

His admirers tittered nearby.

Really, Sasuke reflected, this situation was becoming more than a little frustrating. He had finally developed an interest in the opposite sex, and his preference had to be the one individual that was too busy to be receptive to his advances. Nothing, absolutely nothing, in his life was ever easy.

A smirk suddenly tugged at the last Uchiha's lips. Lucky for him, he had a lot of practice at setting and obtaining goals.

Naruto, oblivious to Sasuke's inner musings, gave him a commiserative slap on the back. "Look on the bright side, teme. You've still got me."

The smirk was wiped clean.

Talk about small favors.

**THE END**


	13. Shinobi Life

**Summary**: The life of a shinobi was hard. Character death. Response to prompt thirteen (drowning) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**SHINOBI LIFE**

It was raining, which Uchiha Sakura felt was more than appropriate under the circumstance. The heavens should be crying for her loss.

Listlessly, she stared at the still form in the child-size casket. The unawaking boy was beautiful. Twelve years old, pale skin, black spiky hair, and a face bearing the distinguished features of his father. His eyes, however... those brilliant viridian eyes, hereinafter to remain unseen, were an exact replica of her own...

Sakura's stoic façade cracked at the waning thought. She could no longer breathe, and her lungs burned as if set afire. She was drowning, and mournful tears freely fell. Strength gave way, and her tremulous knees buckled from the weight of it all. _This was wrong, wrong, wrong, __**wrong**_.

She did not realize that the last word was being brokenly chanted aloud.

Achingly familiar arms surrounded her, imparting much needed comfort and support. In response, Sakura desperately clutched at the front of her husband's dark tunic and wept without constraint. He, in turn, rested his chin atop her crown and silently endured. He would be strong, if only for her sake.

"How do we go on?" Sakura rasped as her racking sobs finally began to subside.

Sasuke's lids met, concealing the overwhelming pain that lay within his obsidian depths. "The same way we do with everything else; together, and one day at a time."

The life of a shinobi was hard, but to be the parent of a shinobi was even harder.

**THE END**


	14. When Dreams Collide

**Summary**: This is not just another AU. Post 676. Response to prompts fourteen (his side of the story) and fifteen (her side of the story) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**WHEN DREAMS COLLIDE**

Eight kunai cut through the air with deadly accuracy, flawlessly piercing the hearts of their individual targets. The shinobi behind the throws stood in the middle of the range and his facial expression gave no indication of pride at the skill level shown. However, the nearby spectator could have sworn he saw Uchiha Itachi's crimson eyes gleam with satisfaction. Not that the clan's seemingly perfect heir would admit to the human foible.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, big brother. I haven't had my turn yet," Uchiha Sasuke warned.

"This is practice. It isn't a competition, Sasuke," Itachi calmly countered.

It was most definitely a competition, and they both knew it.

Sasuke assumed his position on the range with eight kunai at the ready. He took a controlled breath before performing a gravity-defying leap. He maneuvered his lithe frame so as to hurl each kunai with lethal precision. They flew in various directions, the targets having been situated all around the training area. _Clink_ after _clink_ was heard as Sasuke's kunai came to rest at the center of their targets with enough force to dislodge Itachi's own.

The younger Uchiha gracefully landed and could not refrain from sending a superior glance toward the other male. "My win."

Itachi's disposition was unaltered as he set about retrieving his fallen kunai. Once they had been properly stored, he joined Sasuke. "Congratulations, little brother," he said with a two-finger poke to his sibling's forehead. "If this had actually been a competition, we would've tied."

A scowl contorted Sasuke's features. "You're joking, right?"

"We both hit the eyes of the targets, did we not?" Itachi patiently inquired.

"I demand a rematch!"

"But there was no match to begin with," Itachi replied with an amused glint. "We were simply training, not competing."

Sasuke taunted, "Are you scared?"

"Really," Itachi muttered. "Do not take me to be as easily riled as your jinchuuriki teammate."

"Dammit!"

Itachi teasingly continued, "Speaking of teammates, weren't you supposed to meet a certain pink-haired kunoichi at the evening festival? It's growing rather late."

Sasuke's face became heated at the reminder. "It's not a date," he was quick to point out. "We're just teammates. _Teammates_."

"Did I mention the word 'date'?" Itachi asked with a benign smile.

This caused Sasuke to redden even more.

Itachi did not wait for a response, already taking the familiar path back to the Uchiha District. Sasuke hurriedly recovered his kunai from the targets and sulkily followed. Why did it feel as though he had lost to Itachi again, when only moments prior he had been confident in his triumph?

It did not take long to reach the district. They walked through the heavily populated streets of their clansmen, a few people pausing in the midst of their daily activities to greet the pair. Uchiha Teyaki and his wife, Uruchi, waved from the door of their senbei shop.

Upon arriving home, Sasuke and Itachi removed their sandals before entering the residence. They saw their father, Uchiha Fugaku, as soon as they stepped from the foyer. He was seated at the table, reading the newspaper and enjoying a cup of tea.

Fugaku lowered the newspaper and gave them his undivided attention. "Did your training go well?"

"Sasuke's performance proved adequate," Itachi blandly remarked as he seated himself next to his father.

This, of course, led Sasuke to sputter in outrage. Regrettably, the opportunity for self-defense slipped through his fingers when his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, came into the room.

"Sasuke-kun!" she admonished. "You're going to be late for the festival. Go to your bedroom and change this instant. I've prepared a yukata for you to wear."

"A yukata?" Sasuke protested. "What I'm wearing now is fine."

Mikoto's eyes shot flames. "You will not disappoint Sakura-chan by going on your first date in training attire. I ran into her mother, Mebuki-san, at the marketplace and she said that Sakura-chan has spent days selecting a yukata and getting ready for the festival. Therefore, you will make some kind of effort as well. Is that understood?"

"Seventeen years old and still has to be dressed by his mother," Itachi goaded with a shake of the head.

Fugaku's lips twitched, but his countenance otherwise remained stern. "Do as your mother says, Sasuke."

"It's note a date!" Sasuke ineptly disputed, a fierce blush returning to undermine his claim. He stormed to his bedroom to change into the yukata, nonetheless.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi gave his daughter a thorough once-over. Her cherry blossom hair was swept up and off the neck by a delicately painted comb and pin set, no make-up had been applied besides a small amount of gloss to accentuate the lips, a flowery yukata was snugly wrapped around her diminutive figure with an obi stylishly tied about the waist, and a pair of geta completed the ensemble.

"You look too pretty," he groused. "Go change."

The comment earned a smack to the back of the head from his wife, Haruno Mebuki. "She's spent hours getting dressed. She's not changing to suit your overprotective needs."

Haruno Sakura issued a roll of the eyes at her father's shenanigans.

"I've got to go," she informed. "I'm supposed to meet Sasuke-kun soon."

"What type of boy doesn't pick up his date at her home?" Kizashi persisted in complaining. "Not to mention, pay his respects to her parents?"

"It's not a date," Sakura promptly denied, flushed. "We're just teammates that are spending the evening together."

"Then why isn't your other teammate, that Uzumaki brat, accompanying you?" Kizashi pounced.

"Mom," Sakura whined. "Make him stop with the interrogation!"

Kizashi received another blow to the back of the head.

"What?" he innocently questioned while rubbing the abused area. "You don't think Inoichi-san would be asking these same things of Ino-chan?"

Sakura knew a losing battle when she saw one. "Ugh! That's it, I'm leaving."

Yet, before she could make it out the front door, Kizashi had something else to add. "Tell the Uchiha that he'd best keep his hands to himself!"

She was mortified. "Dad!"

"Sheesh," Mebuki scolded with a third slap to the back of Kizashi's head. "Must you always be so exasperating?"

Sakura departed without further embarrassment thanks to the distraction provided by her mother.

By the time she reached the festival site, a sizable crowd had already developed to participate in the celebration. Colorful paper lanterns streamed overhead while numerous vendors lined the streets to sell their wares. The delicious smells from a wide variety of foods momentarily snared her senses.

A tap on the shoulder tore Sakura from her reverie. She whirled to find herself face to face with her intended companion. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura," he acknowledged.

A tense silence elapsed as they took in each other's appearance.

"You look quite... ha-handsome... in that yukata, Sasuke-kun."

"You look... n-nice."

After having finally found their voices to stutter the simultaneous compliments, Sakura and Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. The awkwardness mounted when a passerby bumped Sakura and made her stumble into Sasuke's waiting arms. They both went scarlet.

"This isn't starting out very well," Sakura observed with an uneasy laugh.

Sasuke offered a seldom seen half-smile. "Not so bad from where I'm standing."

She was still cradled against Sasuke, and they turned a shade brighter at his statement.

"Maybe we should hold hands," Sasuke dared to suggest. At Sakura's wide-eyed stare, he rushed to explain, "To avoid being separated in this crush."

"That sounds like a good idea," she shyly agreed.

When their hands tentatively met and fingers tremulously entwined, Sakura could not help but think that this was a beautiful dream. And, if it was a dream, she never wanted to awaken.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a much less pleasant reality, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were caught unawares by the activation of Infinite Tsukuyomi. Their slumbering forms were securely cocooned by the roots of the Shinju after Divine Genesis: World of Trees had been called forth. Neither realized that they were now closer and more at peace in defeat than they had ever been in victory.

**THE END**


	15. Love Monster

**Summary**: Attraction is a funny thing. Post-war. Response to prompt seventeen (monster) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**LOVE MONSTER**

The small cell was cold, dank and wholly uncomfortable. The only amenities offered were a filthy, infested mattress and piss-stained urinal that had seen better days. An intrusion of cockroaches freely roamed the stone floor while several suspicious droppings indicated the presence of larger vermin, such as mice or rats. Still, as dismal as the confinement space was, Uchiha Sasuke's greatest torment came from the prisoner that occupied the neighboring cell.

"I blame our current predicament entirely on you," Uzumaki Naruto had the audacity to declare.

Sasuke gave a derisive snort. "That's generous, especially since you were the one that stumbled into the trap and released the knockout gas that led to our capture."

"How was I supposed to know there was a trap?" the obnoxious jinchuuriki defended.

"You _claim _to be a ninja," Sasuke insulted. "You're supposed to expect the unexpected."

Naruto glared. "I didn't see you with a bullhorn announcing that we were walking into a trap!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize you needed me to hold your hand."

"That's it, bastard! When we get out of here, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sasuke grunted as he struggled against the chakra suppressor encircling his wrists. "Not even on your best day, dead-last."

"Shannaro!"

At the familiar battle cry, the structure in which they were being held captive began to shake. The severity of the tremors caused cracks to develop in the foundation and the quarreling pair had to latch onto their respective cell bars for support. Exclamations of pain resonated from guards in the distance, followed by some colorful profanity and a number of mini quakes on their rescuer's part.

"Sakura-chan sounds ticked," Naruto said with a wince.

Sasuke smirked at the next series of jolts.

"She can be a real monster," his teammate groaned.

The building shuddered once again.

'_Yeah, but she's my monster_,' Sasuke thought with more than a little pride.

**THE END**


	16. That Night

**Summary**: Roles are reversed when Uchiha Sasuke confronts and Haruno Sakura avoids. Reference to manga chapter 181. Response to prompt eighteen (dropping your guard) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**THAT NIGHT**

"I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night."

At the unexpected comment, Haruno Sakura faltered in the organization of her medical supplies. She was completely blindsided that Uchiha Sasuke wanted to have _that_ _conversation_ here and now. The war had just concluded a few hours prior and, with the overwhelming number of injuries, she had no previous opportunity for respite. This was the first instance she had been left alone, only to have her peace ruined by Sasuke's appearance and unsolicited rejection.

Right hand firmly clenching at a roll of gauze, Sakura took a steadying breath before pivoting to meet his determined gaze.

"Can we not do this, Sasuke-kun? There's no reason to rehash the past," she pleaded.

Sakura saw his jaw tighten in, no doubt, annoyance.

Despite her request and him looking as though he was standing on his last legs, Sasuke chose to forge ahead anyways. "I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night because I knew the things I had to do were going to be ugly... shameful. I couldn't let them taint you."

"Please, Sasuke-kun," she implored. "Let's forget that night ever happened."

"No," he growled and swiftly crossed the medical supply tent to seize her by the shoulders.

Unbidden tears filled Sakura's eyes at the contact.

"I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night because I needed something... _someone_... to come home to," Sasuke desperately continued.

She choked back a sob.

It was his turn to plead. "I'm glad I didn't take you with me that night because someday... someday our children will need at least one parent they can be proud of. I've committed too many atrocities, but you..."

Sakura unabashedly wept.

Sasuke pulled her into a fierce embrace. "I'll never forget that night."

**THE END**


	17. The Break

**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke's injured arm isn't the only thing that is sorely out of practice. Response to prompt nineteen (rusty) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**THE BREAK**

"Let's have a look, shall we?"

Haruno Sakura was in full-scale doctor mode as she cracked her patient's cast and carefully extracted the previously broken extremity. Her eyes were focused and lips pursed as she then unwound the orthopedic padding that encompassed the limb.

"Your arm is going to appear strange, but there's no reason to be alarmed," she cautioned. "It'll probably be atrophied due to the lack of use, and your skin will probably be dry and pale due to the casting."

A grunt was received for her effort.

When the appendage was finally revealed, Uchiha Sasuke was vexed to see that it fit her description perfectly. His right arm was dry, pale... _and weak_.

"I need to check for pain and ensure you have proper range of motion," Sakura went on to explain. She proceeded to run her chakra-laced hands over his withered flesh, gently applying pressure to see if there was any unnecessary tenderness. Satisfied with the results, she began to rotate his arm in various directions.

"Excellent progress," she remarked. "Still, it's going to be a while before your muscles return to normal. You'll have to take it easy during that time. No strenuous activity."

Sasuke unhappily demanded, "How long?"

"Six weeks, at minimum."

"Fuck," he muttered.

Sakura was the consummate professional, not the least bit fazed by his show of temper. "I'll have a nurse provide you with some at-home instructions. However, if you experience any difficulty, you should immediately follow-up with the hospital."

She retrieved Sasuke's chart and jotted down a couple of notes.

"Since my right arm isn't at one hundred percent, does that mean you're going to continue with the daily visits? To assist me around the house?" he blandly posed.

Subsequent to the breaking of Sasuke's arm, Sakura had made it her habit to call on him and be responsible for cooking, cleaning and other household chores.

The seemingly disinterested inquiry earned a delicate arch of the brow. "What does your right arm have to do with anything?"

Sasuke could not help but frown. "Because it's impaired, obviously. I can't do shit without it."

At his response, Sakura gave an amused shake of the head. "Be reminded that I stalked you for years, Sasuke-kun. Do you really think I haven't already realized you're ambidextrous?"

His face became inflamed.

"You're quite self-sufficient with the left hand. The broken arm was just my excuse to visit."

_'So, what's your excuse?' _was the unspoken question.

Sakura took pity on him as she moved towards the exit. "Not the most flattering way to be asked out, but I accept. I'll swing by your place after my shift."

Watching her depart, Sasuke found himself to be embarrassed, tongue-tied and oddly pleased.

**THE END**


	18. Without the Sun

**Summary**: Without the sun, there was no hope of life. Response to prompt sixteen (indestructible) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**WITHOUT THE SUN**

The egotism of man was astounding. They had long since learned it was the earth that revolved around the sun and not vice versa, yet persisted to think of themselves as the center of the universe. Uchiha Sasuke idly wondered at the fate of man when the sun extinguished and the last ray filtered to the ground. Would they remain so arrogant?

Uzumaki Naruto glared at his contemplative teammate. "Get your head out of your ass and pay attention, bastard. I'm talking here."

"When _aren't_ you talking?" Sasuke complained with a glower of his own.

"It's been weeks," the blond male snapped, opting to ignore the slight. "You need to visit her."

Sasuke could not keep the cynicism from coloring his tone. "What's the point? She won't recognize me anyway."

Three weeks prior, Haruno Sakura had suffered severe trauma to the head while on a mission with Team Gai. Sasuke had been on a different assignment at the time, but had been told she did not recognize anyone or anything upon waking. The Godaime Hokage had diagnosed her beloved pupil with complete retrograde amnesia. Immediate prognosis was not overly optimistic.

"Granny Tsunade said being exposed to past familiarities, like people and places, may improve Sakura-chan's condition."

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "Again, what's the point of my visiting? Sakura and I haven't been near one another enough to breed any familiarity. Perhaps when we were twelve, but definitely not now."

It was true. Following his reinstatement as a ninja of the Leaf, there had not been a lot of opportunity for Sasuke and Sakura to interact. He had caught glimpses of her rushing to the training grounds, hospital or administration center, though not much else. The kunoichi's specialized skill set kept her quite busy. So busy, in fact, that it seemed the new formation for Team Kakashi consisted of Naruto, Sai and himself. Sakura had become little more than an honorary member.

"You're a stupid fuck, you know that?"

His eyes narrowed at the insult.

Naruto was not to be deterred. "Sakura-chan could be blind, deaf and dumb and she would still recognize _you_. Believe it."

The irony was, for some unfathomable reason, Sasuke did want to believe.

Once Naruto had taken his leave, Sasuke could not help but resume his deliberation of the waning sun and its effect on man's destiny. Eventual loss of the celestial body's light and warmth was certain to result in the destruction of life within its orbit. Thus, in the end, all of man's aspirations and dreams... sacrifices and struggles... would be for naught. The thought left him cold.

Without the sun, there was no hope of life.

Soon thereafter, as if drawn by some magnetic force, Sasuke found himself striding towards the hospital, entering its doors, scaling its staircase, navigating its halls, and standing before Sakura's room. He quickly knocked to circumvent the second guessing of himself. The voice that bade him welcome was easily identifiable, encouraging him to push his way inside.

And, at first glance, everything about her fit his recollection. From her cherry blossom hair to her pretty face to her slender frame, she was exactly the same. However, when their eyes locked, he was finally given pause. Green pools demonstrated confusion and tense moments elapsed. The palpitation of his heart almost diminished to none. Then, a faint glimmer of recognition settled into those wondrous depths and the world was set aright. Life would go on, because Sakura's next words had him moving in the light and warmth of her orbit yet again.

"I know you."

**THE END**


End file.
